Teammate nga lang ba o Soulmate na?
by pOgZ.4.lYf
Summary: Itong fic na toh contains NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, and ShikaIno.....1st fic langa kya be gentle with the reviews...un lng....Rated K ata pero T n lng para sure
1. Ang Paghahanda

Author's Note: Itong storyang ito ay naganap after 3 years mula nung timeskip. Ibig sabihin, kung ano yung age nila ngayon sa manga ay +3 na. Gets? Kung Gets nyo na (at kahit kung hindi nyo pa gets) sisimulan ko na yung storya.

Atsaka nga pala, I don't own Naruto ok?

Side-notes: Dito po sa fic na ito, ang mga pairings ay NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen, at SasuSaku. Opo, Si Sasuke ay nakapaghiganti na kay Itachi at ngayon ay isa na siyang mamamayan ulit ng Konoha. Yun lang po. Enjoy!!!!

_Italics Iniisip _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Ang Paghahanda **

Isang magandang umaga ngayon sa Konoha at ang isang taong itatago natin sa pangalan na Uzumaki Naruto ay kumakain ng pork ramen bilang kanyang breakfast. "Wow, kahit kelan at kahit anong oras napakasarap talaga ng ramen. Kaya mamayang tanghalian, miso ramen naman ang aking lunch para medyo maiba naman. Baka kasi tumaas pa yung cholesterol level ko kung puro baboy eh." Ang sabi ng blondie. Pagkatapos nang kanyang breakfast, nagpasya muna siya na maglakad-lakad sa eber-labing village of Konoha.

Sa kanyang paglalakad ay nakita ni Naruto ang isang lalaking nag-eensayo ng kanyang mga Jutsus. Siya ay walang iba kung hindi si Uchiha Sasuke, ang missing-nin nuon na ngayon ay isang genin pa lamang dahil ang binigay na parusa sa kanya ni Tsunade-sama ay bawal siyang sumali sa Chuunin Exams ng limang taon. Pero ok lang naman yun kasi kung tutuusin, napakagaan lang ng kanyang parusa kumpara sa ibang mga missing-nin sa ibang mga hidden villages. Swerte siya kasi napakiusapan ni Naruto, Sakura, at Kakashi si Tsunade-sama na babaan lang ang parusa kay Sasuke.

"Magandang umaga Sasuke." Maligayang bati ni Naruto sa kanyang kaibigan.

"..." Lang ang sagot na natangap ni Naruto dahil tila ba nag-kokoncentrate si Sasuke.

"Hoy sabi ko magandang umaga." Mas malakas na na wika ni Naruto.

"Hindi mo ba nakikita na nag-eensayo ako?" Naiinis na tanong ni Sasuke sa kanyang friend.

"Ba malay ko bang nag-eensayo ka, eh nakaupo ka lang naman diyan sa damohan." Aniya.

"Bobo ka talaga, ang tawag dun ay concentration." Mas naiinis na sagot ni Sasuke.

"Anong bobo, hindi ako bobo noh." Galit na sabi ni Naruto.

"Oh sige, kung hindi ka talaga bobo, spell concentration." Nangingisi niyang sinabi kay Naruto.

"Ah, eh, C-O-N-S-E-N-T-R-A-Y-S-H-O-N, oh ano? Naispell ko di ba?" Proud na proud na sabi ni Naruto.

May isang malaking sweatdrop ang namuo sa ulo ni Sasuke bago siya nag-salita. "18 years old ka na pero hanggang ngayon hindi ka pa rin marunong mag-ispell nang tama? Anong ginawa mo nung anim na taon akong nawala?"

"Grrr, nag-training ako ng nag-training. Gusto mong patunayan ko sa iyo ngayon din?" At binigyan niya si Sasuke ng death glare.

"Bring it on." Sagot naman ni Sasuke habang nagbibigay din ng death glare kay Naruto.

Sumugod na lang bigla sina Naruto at Sasuke patungo sa isa't isa. At nung halos tatlong metro na lang ang layo nila sa isa't isa, biglaan nalang silang tumigil, nagtaka silang dalawa kung bakit hindi nila ma-kontrol ang sarili nilang katawan.

Lumabas sa may damuhan ang isang lalaking mukhang tamad na tamad sa buhay na isang Chuunin examiner na nag-ngangalang Nara Shikamaru. "Ang aga-aga tapos nag-aaway na kaagad kayo? How troublesome naman. Nag-aksaya pa ako ng chakra para lang itigil ang walang kwenta nyong laban."

"Wag ka na nga lang maki-alam!!!!" Sabay na sigaw ng dalawang taong gusto ng makipaglaban.

Kinansel na ni Shikamaru ang kanyang jutsu dahil sa lakas ng boses ni Naruto at Sasuke.

Pero nung ikinansel ni Shikamaru yung kanyang jutsu ay tumalikod na lang si Sasuke at nag-lakad na lang papalayo.

"Hoy Sasuke, hindi pa tapos ang laban natin." Sigaw ni Naruto.

Tumalikod si Sasuke at sinabi nyang, "Talagang hindi pa tapos yung laban natin kasi hindi pa naman nagsisimula eh."

"Aha, ang sabihin mo duwag ka lang. Gusto mo daanin na lang natin sa paramihan ng ramen na makakain oh." Ang challenge ni Naruto.

'_Total hindi pa naman ako kumakain tsaka gutom na gutom na ako...'_ Sige, pumapayag ako. Basta ang matalo ang magbabayad ng pagkain."

"Sige ba, tara sa Ichiraku." Sabi ni Naruto habang kumaripas na ng takbo si Sasuke. "Hoy, hintay!!!!"

"How troublesome." Sabi ni Shikamaru sabay sunod kay Naruto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Makalipas ng 15 minutong kainan challenge...

"And the winner is Naruto." Bored na sabi ni Shikamaru.

"Pano ba yan Sasuke? Talo ka na, ikaw ba ang magbabayad." Nang-iinis na sabi ni Naruto.

"Hmph, binagbigyan lang kita noh." _'Alam ko na nga kasing ramen and pagkain na kahit kailan ay hindi aatrasan ni Naruto ay pumayag pa ako.'_ Iniisip ni Sasuke.

"Burp, busog na ako." Sabi ng blondie na tila ba ay satisfied na satisfied sa kanyang nilapa este kinain.

Habang ine-enjoy pa ni Naruto ang kanyang pagka-panalo at pagkatalo ni Sasuke, dumaan si Hyuuga Neji sabay bati..."Magandang umaga, anong nangyari dito?" Sabay tingin sa patong-patong na mga mangkok sa harapan nina Naruto at Sasuke.

"Tinalo ko lang si Sasuke sa challenge ko sa kanya." Pagmamayabang ni Naruto.

"Paramihan ng makakain na ramen, anong klaseng challenge yun." Sabi ni Neji na parang walang emotion.

"Wala ka nang paki dun noh." Sumbat ni Naruto.

"O sya sya." Wika ni Neji dahil ayaw niyang mapaaway kasi baka tanggalin sya sa pagiging Jounin. "Siya nga pala, sumama nga kayong tatlo sa akin kasi daw may mission na ibibigay si Tsunade-sama sa atin."

Itinango na lang nina Naruto,Sasuke, at Shikamaru ang kanilang mga noo at sinundan na lang nila si Neji.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nung nasa office na ni Tsunade ang apat na maitatawag na rin nating mag-babarkada dahil sa kanilang rivalry friendliness, sinabi ni Tsunade na ang mission nila ay isang S-Rank mission, ang pinakadelikado sa lahat ng apat na ranks ng mga mission.

"Ang misyon nyo ngayon ay bantayan ang isang feudal lord. Siya ay nasa Konoha ngayon at gusto niyang bumalik sa Iwa sa Earth Country ng ligtas. Gaya nga ng sinabi ko, isang feudal lord ang inyong babantayan kaya ako'y nagdagdag ng ibang mga ninja para tumulong sa misyon na ito. Ayun sila oh." Sabay turo sa may pintuan.

"Hello Sasuke-kun." Bati ng medic nin na si Haruno Sakura.

"K-kamusta ka n-na N-Naruto-kun?" Nahihiyang tanong ng isang babaeng may kaparehas na mata ni Neji, si Hyuuga Hinata.

"Yosh, handa na ako para sa misyong ito." Wika ng isang babae na parang tomboy na ang pangalan ay Tenten.

"Make-up check, blush on check, lipstick check. Ayos kumpleto na." Wika ng yellow haired kunoichi na si Yamanaka Ino.

"Okay, ngayong ayos na ang lahat, ipapakilala ko na sa inyo ang ating kliyente, si Mr. Tagakuchi."

Ang pumasok sa pintuan ay isang ordinaryong lalaking halos 22 years old lang. At laking gulat nila dahil ang suot nung daimyo ay isang ordinaryong t-shirt lang at pantalon na hindi mamahalin.

_'Parang medyo bata pa siya kumpara sa mga ibang feudal lord na nakita ko. At ibang-iba ang damit nya kumpara sa ibang mga daimyo.'_ Ang nasa isip ni Shikamaru.

"Hello sa inyong lahat, ako si Shimeji Tagakuchi." Sabi ng napaka-peaceful looking na daimyo. "Marahil nagtataka kayo sa aking hitsura di ba? Kaya ganito ang get-up ay para hindi mahalata na ako'y isang daimyo. Kaya kung pwede ay Shimeji na lang ang itawag nyo sa akin. Ayaw ko kasi ng masyadong pormal."

"Ngayong magkakakilala na kayo, sasabihin ko sa inyo kung bakit kayong walo ang aking pinili na kumuha ng misyon na ito. Unang-una sa lahat, si Shikamaru ay magaling mag-devise ng strategy. At si Sakura naman ang magsisilbi nyong medic-nin. Habang sina Neji at Hinata ang maaaring mag-scan ng inyong lugar. Kailangan nyo din si Ino para sa inyong surveillance at si Tenten para sa long range attacks. At kasama nyo rin si Naruto at Sasuke dahil isa sila sa mga pinakamalalakas na ninja ng Konoha. Ang mamumuno sa grupo nyo ay si Neji at Sakura dahil silang dalawa lang ang Jounin sa inyong squad. Naiintindihan nyo ba ako?" Tanong ni Tsunade.

"Opo" Sabay-sabay na wika ng mga ninjas.

"Teka lang, kung nagpapa-escort ka sa amin, paano ka nakarating dito sa Konoha, at ano ang kailangan mo dito?" Biglaang tanong ni Sasuke.

"Limang Jounin ang nag-bantay sa akin ngunit sa kasamaang palad, lahat sila ay nasa Konoha Hospital ngayon na nagpapagaling dahil sa tindi ng mga injuries na tinamo nila." Malungkot na ipinahayag ng daimyo.

"Gulp. G-Ganoon ba s-sila k-kalakas?" Kinakabahang tanong ni Hinata.

"Wag kang mag-alala Hinata, poprotektahan kita ng maayos." Masayang wika ni Naruto.

Dahil sa sinabi ni Narutong iyon ay naging sing-pula ng kamatis si Hinata.

"Hindi mo pa sinasagot ang tinanong ko sa iyo kanina, ano ang pakay mo sa Konoha?" Malalim na tanong ni Sasuke.

"Kaya ako nandito sa Konoha ay para pumirma sa 'Treaty of Alliance' ng Iwa at Konoha." Sagot ni Shimeji.

"Tama na ang usapan, bibigyan ko kayo ng isang oras na maghanda para sa misyon. Pag-tapos ng isang oras ay mag-kitakita tayo sa gate ng Konoha." Utos ni Tsunade.

To Be Continued...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ano, maganda ba? First fic ko lang toh so pede bigay naman kayo ng tips at suggestions para sa ikagaganda ng storya ko. Malamang ang fic na ito ay tatagal lang ng mga 5-10 Chapters kasi nga begginner lang ako.


	2. Tuloy ang Paglalakbay

**Author's Note:** Itong storyang ito ay naganap after 3 years mula nung timeskip. Ibig sabihin, kung ano yung age nila ngayon sa manga ay +3 na. Gets? Kung Gets nyo na (at kahit kung hindi nyo pa gets) sisimulan ko na yung storya.

Atsaka nga pala, I don't own Naruto ok?

**Side-notes:** Dito po sa fic na ito, ang mga pairings ay NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen, at SasuSaku. Opo, Si Sasuke ay nakapaghiganti na kay Itachi at ngayon ay isa na siyang mamamayan ulit ng Konoha. Yun lang po. Enjoy!!!!

_Italics Iniisip_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: Tuloy Ang Paglalakbay**

Habang naghahanda ang mga ninja escorts ni Shimeji, napagisip-isipan niyang kausapin si Tsunade-sama. "Um Tsunade-sama, hindi naman po sa pinagdududahan ko po kayo, pero bakit po ang mga pinag-escort nyo po sa akin ay dalawang Jounin (Neji at Sakura), apat na Chuunin (Shikamaru, Tenten, Ino, at Hinata), at dalawang Genin (Naruto at Sasuke)? Ang alam ko po kasi ay kapag ang misyon ay isang S-Rank, kadalasan ay mga tatlong hanggang limang Jounin ang inyong ipinapadala." Tanong ng daimyo.

"Ah yun ba, wag kang mag-alala kasi yung mga yon ay napakagagaling na mga ninja lalo na yung dalawang genin na nandoon. Ang lahat na nandoon ay mga magagaling na ninja." Sabi ni Tsunade.

"Eh kung magaling po yung dalawang Genin at yung apat na Chuunin, bakit ayaw nyo pa pong i-promote sila sa pagiging jounin?" tanong ng ngayon ay curious nang daimyo.

"Kasi yung dalawang Genin ay pinagbabawalan kong sumali sa Chuunin exams kasi masyado silang malakas at lugi yung ibang Genins na sasali dun. At kelangan ko rin ng permiso ng mga matatandang councilors dito para mai-promote sila at maging Jounin. Kaya para sila ay maging Jounin, kelangan nilang matapos ang misyon na ito at makabalik dito sa Konoha ng ligtas. Ganun din ang kalagayan ng apat na Chuunin, pag-naipasa din nila ang misyon na ito ay magiging ganap na Jounin na sila." Wika ni Tsunade na parang walang alinlangan na nadarama.

"Mukhang sigurado na po kayo na makukumpleto nila itong misyo na ito na walang problema ah. Ganun ba sila kagagaling?" tanong ulit ni Shimeji.

"Oo, napakagagaling nila. Yung dalawang genin na nandun ang pinakamagaling sa grupo nila. Hanggang nanduon sila sa grupong nagbabantay sa iyo, ni hindi makakalapit yung mga kalaban sa iyo." Sagot ni Tsunade. "At kung nagtataka ka kung bakit sing-lakas nilang lahat ang mga Jounin tapos walo pa ang ipinadala ko, yun ay para makasigurado akong ligtas kang makakarating sa Iwa. After all, isa kang daimyo."

"Salamat po." Sabi ni Shimeji.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pagkatapos na isang oras, handa na silang umalis ngunit wala pa rin si Shikamaru.

Makalipas ulit ng forty-five minutes, ay sa wakas, dumating na si Shikamaru.

"Good morning guys." Ang bati ni Shikamaru.

"Anong good morning ha? Ang usapan ng pag alis ay 10:45, hindi 12:30!!!!" Malakas na sigaw ni Ino sa kanya.

"Yeesh, sorry na. Mga babae talaga oh, how troublesome." Wika ng bored na si Shikamaru.

"Ok. Ngayong kumpleto na tayo ay handa na tayong umalis. Ang tantya ko ay mga tatlong araw ang ating kakailanganin para maabot ang Earth Country." Sabi ng walang emotion na si Neji.

"Ipagpaumanhin nyo po Mr. Tagakuchi, palagi lang po talagang late yang si Shikamaru." Sabi ni Tsunade.

"Ok lang yun, kailangan din naman mag-pahinga ang mga bata kahit paminsan-minsan lang. Atsaka Shimeji na lang po ang itawag nyo sa akin." Masayahing reply ni Shimeji.

"Salamat sa pag-iintindi, Shimeji." Wika ni Tsunade. "Ngayong nandito na kayong lahat, ipagkakatiwala ko sa inyo ang seguridad ni Shimeji. Bantayan nyo siya ng mabuti." Utos ni Tsunade.

"Opo" Sabay-sabay na sinabi ng mga ninja.

"Yun lang. Dismiss."

"Hai"

At sabay-sabay na umalis ang mga ninja at si Shimeji.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nakaraan na ang isang oras at wala pa rin silang nakakalaban na ninjas o kahit man lang mga magnanakaw.

"S-Rank na misyon ba talaga ito?" Tanong ng inip na inip na si Naruto.

"Yan nga rin nasa isip ko eh, hanggang ngayon wala pa tayong ninjas na nakakalaban." Pabulong na sinabi ni Tenten kay Naruto.

"Malapit na mag-alas dos. Magpahinga muna tayo at kumain." Sabi Neji.

Lahat naman ay nag-agree sa sinabi nya.

Ayos ang kanilang bonfire na gagamitin sa pagluto. "Sasuke-kun, pwedeng pakisindihan ang bonfire?" Tanong ni Sakura.

"O sya sige." Tsaka niya ginawa ang seals ng 'Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu'. Laking gulat ng daimyo hindi dahil sa technique, kung hindi dahil sa seals. Isang kamay lang kasi ang ginamit ni Sasuke sa pag-gawa ng seals.

"Ang galing mo naman. Walang ninja sa Iwa ang nakakagawa ng seals na gamit lang ang isang kamay. Kahit yung aming mga Jounin ay hindi kayang gawin yun eh." Papuri ng daimyo kay Sasuke.

Walang imik naman si Sasuke dahil matagal niya nang kayang gumawa ng jutsus gamit lang ang isang kamay. Sa katunayan, lahat ng ninja sa kanilang grupo ay kayang gumawa ng mga jutsus gamit lang ang isang kamay.

"Teka po Mr. Tagakuchi, kung merong Hidden Village of Iwa eh di may Kage kayo dun?" Tanong ni Naruto.

"Oo, ang tawag sa kanya ay Dotokage (A/N: Wala po talagang Dotokage, imbento ko lang po yun). Ang pangalan niya ay Shibire" Sabi ng daimyo.

"Ah, bakit kayo ang ipinadala dito kung hindi naman po kayo isang ninja." Tanong ni Naruto na parang atat malaman ang sagot.

"Ako kasi ang kapatid ng Dotokage, kaya ako yung pinaka-pinagkakatiwalaan niya." Wika ng daimyo.

"Handa na ang pagkain, kainan na." Sigaw ni Ino.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tapos na ang labinlimang minuto ngunit si Neji at Sasuke pa lang ang tapos kumain.

Masarap ang kainan nila ng bigla na lang silang pinatigil ni Neji.

"Ano ba problema mo, gutom pa ako ah." Sabi ng galit na galit na si Naruto.

"Napapalibutan tayo ng kalaban, mga 20 sila." Sabi ng kalmadong si Neji habang naka-activate ang kanyang byakugan.

"Kalaban? Ayos, atat na ako eh." Sabi ng atat na si Naruto.

"Shikamaru, Hinata, at Ino, bantayan nyo si Shimeji. At Tenten, pagbilang ko ng tatlo, tumira ka ng kunai sa 3 o'clock, 7 o'clock at 12 o'clock, maliwanag?" Utos ni Neji.

"Oo" Wika ng apat na nautusan.

"Isa...dalawa...TATLO!!!! Ngayon na!!!!" Sigaw ni Neji.

Sapul nga ni Tenten ang tatlong nakatagong ninja at dead-on-the-spot sila.

Dahil dun sabay-sabay sumugod ang 17 na natitirang ninja. Ngunit sa isang pikit lang ng daimyo, namatay na ang lahat ng kalaban. At nakita niya na lang sina Naruto, Sasuke, at Neji na may hawak na duguan na kunai.

"Tapos na ba? Anak ng...pinatigil mo ako sa pag-kain ko para lang dito?" Sabi ng isang galit na galit na Naruto.

_'Tama si Tsunade-sama, talagang napakagagaling ng mga batang ito.'_ Ang nasa isip ni Shimeji.

"Um Mr. Tagakuchi, ganun lang po ba kahihina yung mga kumakalaban sa iyo?" Tanong ni Sakura.

Ngunit bago pa nakasagot si Shimeji ay nagsalita na si Shikamaru, "Hindi naman pala ninja ang mga toh eh, mga magnanakaw lang sila."

"Mag-ingat na tayo simula ngayon, swerte tayo at mga magnanakaw lang ang ating kalaban. Baka sa susunod ay mga ninja na. Kaya don't let your guard down." Sabi ni Neji.

"Nakana, English yun ha." Natatawang sinabi ni Naruto.

Hindi na lang pinansin ni Neji si Naruto at inutusan nya na lang ang lahat na mag-ayos na dahil aalis na ulit sila.

To Be Continued...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walang masyadong lovie-doie ngayon noh...hayaan nyo, sinisigurado ko sa inyo na sa susunod na chapter ay meron ng mga nakakakilig na mangyayari. Enge ng reviews ha.


	3. Ang Lihim na Sikreto

**Author's Note:** Itong storyang ito ay naganap after 3 years mula nung timeskip. Ibig sabihin, kung ano yung age nila ngayon sa manga ay +3 na. Gets? Kung Gets nyo na (at kahit kung hindi nyo pa gets) sisimulan ko na yung storya.

Atsaka nga pala, I don't own Naruto ok?

**Side-notes:** Dito po sa fic na ito, ang mga pairings ay NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen, at SasuSaku. Opo, Si Sasuke ay nakapaghiganti na kay Itachi at ngayon ay isa na siyang mamamayan ulit ng Konoha. Yun lang po. Enjoy!!!!

_Italics Iniisip_

Gaya po ng ipinangako ko ay meron po tayong slight na love scenes. (Love scenes ha, hindi bed scenes)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: Ang Lihim Na Sikreto**

Oras na ng hapunan. Kahit na alas-sais pa lang ay sinabihan na ni Sakura na sila'y maghapunan na para dire-diretso na ang lakad nila mamaya.

"Paki-handa na yung mga plato at ibang kubyertas, Hinata." Pakiusap ni Sakura kay Hinata.

"O-Ok akong b-bahala." Nahihiyang sagot ni Hinata sapagkat sa bagpack ni Naruto nakalagay ang mga kubyertas na kailangan nila.

"N-Naruto-kun, um...p-pwede ko b-bang m-makuha yung mga p-plato at k-kubyertas sa b-bag mo?" Tanong ni Hinata habang may blush na nag-aappear sa kanyang cheeks.

"O cge" Sabi ni Naruto na tila ba'y hindi niya napansin ang pamumula ng pisngi ni Hinata.

Naabot na ni Naruto ang pinggan at ang mga baso kay Hinata. At nang inabot ni Naruto ang chopsticks kay Hinata ay hindi sinasadyang nahawakan niya ang kamay ni Hinata. Tila ba tumigil ang oras nung sandaling iyon. 'P-panaginip ba i-ito?! K-Kung panaginip m-man ito a-ay sana'y h-hindi na a-ako magising.'Ang nasa isip ni Hinata.

Ngunit naputol ang kanilang sweet moment nang sumigaw si Sakura. "Hinata, asan na yung mga kubyertas natin?" Tanong niya kay Hinata na sa sobrang layo ay kina-kailangan pa niyang sumigaw para marinig siya ni Hinata.

"N-Naruto-kun, yung m-mga k-kubyertas." Sabi ni Hinata kay Naruto kahit na siya'y hindi na nakatingin kay Naruto.

Nakuha na ni Hinata ang mga kubyertas at ibinigay niya kay Sakura. "Ba't ang tagal mo?" Tanong ng pink-haired niyang friend.

"Ah, eh k-kasi m-medyo h-hindi kitang n-narinig eh." Sinabi ni Hinata na halatang-halata na nagsisinungaling.

"Ah, ok." _'Shannaro, halatang nagsisinungaling ka Hinata, ano nga kaya ang nangyari kanina? Shannaro'_ Sabi ng kanyang Inner Self.

Lumayo na lang si Hinata at nagpasyang gusto niyang mapagisa. _'G-grabe, a-ang l-lambot nang k-kamay ni N-Naruto-kun. B-ba't k-kasi kay S-Sakura s-siya may gusto at h-hindi sa a-akin?' _Halos on the verge na siya of crying nang may huwak sa kaniyang balikat. Tinignan niya kung sino yun at siya ay si Drum Rolls Please si Tenten lang naman eh.

"Anong problema mo Hinata, mukha ka nang iiyak ha?" Tanong ng concerned niyang friend.

"W-wala, n-nagiisip-isp lang n-naman." Sabi ni Hinata.

"Tungkol ba yan kay Naruto, nakita ko yung nangyari kasi kanina eh." Sabi ni Tenten kay Hinata.

Naging sing-pula ni Hinata ang isang kamatis at sinabi niya na..."Ah y-yun b-ba, w-wala y-y-yun. A-aksidente l-lang n-naman y-yun eh."

"Eh ba't ka umiiyak?" Tanong ng makulit na babaeng si Tenten.

"Eh k-kasi..." Hindi na natuloy ni Hinata ang kanyang sasabihin dahil tuluyan na ngang bumuhos ang kanyang luha.

Hinayaan lang ni Tenten na umiyak si Hinata dahil alam niya na kelangan nang ilabas ni Hinata ang kanyang nararamdaman dahil baka sumabog ang kanyang dibdib.

Nang naramdaman ni Tenten na unti-unti nang humuhupa ang pag-iyak ni Hinata ay tinanong nyang muli ito. "Nagseselos ka ba kay Sakura?"

Biglang napatigil si Hinata sa kanyang pag-iyak. _'Nagseselos nga ba talaga ako?'_ Yun ang tumatakbo sa isip niya.

"Oo, a-ano bang m-meron si S-Sakura na w-wala sa a-akin?" Tanong niya kay Tenten.

"Hinata maaring hindi ko alam ang sagot sa tanong mong iyan pero alam ko na dapat ay itigil mo na ang pag-iyak mo dahil hindi naman yan makakatulong sa problema mo eh. Ba't di mo nalang sabayan ang ihip ng tadhana? Malay mo at baka si Naruto ay may gusto rin sa iyo." Wika ng panda ear-haired na si Tenten.

Feeling encouraged at comforted by Tenten's words, tumayo na lang si Hinata at..."Tara Tenten, baka hinahanap na nila tayo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sa kabilang ibayo naman, si Naruto ay nakahiga sa branch nang isang mataas na puno. _'Kahit na aksidente lang ang pag-hawak ko sa kamay ni Hinata ay napakasarap nang pakiramdam. Ang lambot kasi nang kanyang kamay at napakaganda pa niyang tignan. Kaya lang, sino bang tanga ang papatol sa akin. Ako na isang lalaki na kinagagalitan ng halos lahat ng tao, sinong sira ulong babae ang mag-kakagusto sa akin.'_ Ang nasa isip ni Naruto.

_Siguro kailangan ko na lang tanggapin na ako'y magiging loveless for the rest of my life. Pero di ko talaga maikakaila na napakaganda ni Hinata. Baka nga tinamaan na ako eh. Kaya lang si Hinata ba, na ang heiress ng Hyuuga Clan, ay magkakagusto sa akin na isang taong kinasusuklaman ng mga villagers sa Konoha? Ano ka Naruto, hilo?'_ Hirap na siya dahil sa patuloy na pag-lalabanan ng kanyang utak at ng kanyang puso.

"Naruto, tama na ang kakaisip mo sa pinsan ko." Sigaw ni Neji na nasa baba nung puno. "Nakita ko ang nangyari kanina, akala mo ba na may nakatakas na sa paningin ng aking Byakugan?

"Oo, kinuwento sa akin ni Tenten noon na akala mo may pitong ibon yun pala ay may pang-walo pa. Naloko ng ibon ang mata mo. Tama ako di ba?" (A/N: Check niyo yung episode kung saan ipiniroklamang Hokage si Tsunade.) Wika ng proud na proud na blondie.

"Teka, sinabi ba yan sa iyo ni Tenten? Hayaaan mo na nga yun. Ba't di ka pa kasi magtapat kay Hinata." Tanong ng Hyuuga.

"Papayag ka ba?" Tanong ng blondie.

"Syempre hindi. Eh kung mahal mo naman si Hinata at kung mahal ka rin ni Hinata, wala na akong magagawa di ba?" Tila walang emosyon na sinabi ni Neji.

"Gusto ko sana kaya lang, ang prinsesa ng Hyuuga clan at ang isang lalaki na gawa ng gawa ng kalokohan ay magkakatuluyan? Di siguro, masisira ko lang ang reputation ng Hyuuga at higit sa lahat, ang reputation ni Hinata." Malungkot na ipinag-alam ni Naruto kay Neji.

"Alam mo Naruto, isa lang ang solusyon diyan eh, ba't di mo subukan nang iyong malaman." Payo ni Neji.

"Alam mo Neji, bilib ako sa iyo. Kasi nabibigyan mo ako ng lakas ng loob para mag-tapat kay Hinata. Pero yung love-life mo kay Tenten ay hindi mo naman masolusyunan." Sabi ni Naruto.

Natigilan bigla si Neji. "Pano mo nalaman?"

"Actually, hindi ko alam. Pero kung ibabase ko sa reaksyon mo ay may gusto ka nga talaga kay Tenten." Nangingiting sagot ni Naruto.

"Ibig sabihin niloko mo ako?" Galit na tanong ni Neji kay Naruto?

"Siguro nga pede mo nang masabi na ganoon na nga." Sagot ni Naruto habang nakangiti.

_'Isip ka nga Neji, tiyak kakalat to sa buong Konoha. Isip. Isip. Isip. AHA!!!!!!!!!!' _"Hoy Naruto, wag kang magkakamaling sabihin yan kay Tenten." Galit na sinabi ni Neji kay Naruto.

"At anong gagawin mo kapag sinabi ko nga sa kanya?" Nang-iinis na tanong niya kay Neji.

"Hindi kita papayagang manligaw kay Hinata at makakarating sa tatay ni Hinata ang pinag-uusapan natin ngayon." Nakangiting sinabi ni Neji.

_'Pag naka-rating sa tatay ni Hinata ang tungkol dito, pag-babawalan niyang makipagkita si Hinata sa akin. Ayaw ko ata nun.'_ "O sya sige na, hindi ko na ipagkakalat. Blackmailer!!!!" Galit na sinabi ni Naruto.

"Look who's talking." Sumbat ni Neji.

"Hoy kayong dalawang unggoy na nandyan, pumunta na kayo dito at kainan na." Sigaw ni Sasuke.

"Oo na, pupunta na." Sabay na sigaw ng...future-cousins-in-law?

To Be Continued...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hay, kung alam lang sana nila noh. Anyways, ganda ba? Finocus ko muna yung NaruHina at NejiTen ngayong chapter na ito. Sa susunod na chapter naman ay ang SasuSaku. Di ko sure kung malalagyan ko ng ShikaIno, but I'll try. Reviews please.


	4. PagIbig Na Muling Bumalik

**Author's Note:** Itong storyang ito ay naganap after 3 years mula nung timeskip. Ibig sabihin, kung ano yung age nila ngayon sa manga ay +3 na. Gets? Kung Gets nyo na (at kahit kung hindi nyo pa gets) sisimulan ko na yung storya.

Atsaka nga pala, I don't own Naruto ok?

**Side-notes:** Dito po sa fic na ito, ang mga pairings ay NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen, at SasuSaku. Opo, Si Sasuke ay nakapaghiganti na kay Itachi at ngayon ay isa na siyang mamamayan ulit ng Konoha. Tsaka sorry kung matagal na hindi nakapag-update…..test ksi tsaka mrming project. Yun lang po. Enjoy!!!!

_Italics Iniisip _

Gaya po ng ipinangako ko ay meron po tayong slight na love scenes nina SasuSaku.

**Chapter 4: Pag-ibig Na Muling Bumalik**

Tapos na ang hapunan kaya oras na para maglakbay ulit. "Sa ilang sandali na lang at aalis na tayo." Wika ni Neji.

Makalipas ang limang minuto, lahat ay nakahanda na at ready ng umalis. Alas siyete na kaya medyo dumidilim na ang langit. Ngunit kahit madilim na ay tuloy pa rin sa paglalakbay. Mga tatlong oras na ang lumipas at nagsalita na si Shikamaru, "Hoy Neji, tatlong oras na tayong naglalakbay, ipagpa-bukas na lang natin. Malamang alas-dyis na at kelangan din natin ng sapat na tulog para maging handa sa kung anuman ang mangyayari bukas."

"Sya sige, pero kada-dalawang oras ay may mananatiling gising para magbantay. Tutal ay Jounin naman ako at may Byakugan din ako, ako muna ang unang magbabantay." Sabi ni Neji.

"Sasamahan na rin kita para mas safe." Ang suggestion ni Sakura.

"Bahala ka. O ilabas niyo na yung mga sleeping bag nyo at magsitulog na kayo." Utos ng Jounin na Hyuuga.

Nag-agree na lang sina Naruto, Sasuke and the others at sila ay nagsitulog na.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Mahigit isa't kalahating oras nang naka-surveillance si Neji at siya'y pagod na.

"Sakura, magpapahinga lang ako ng sandali. Napagod na ako sa kakagamit ng Byakugan." Sabi ni Neji na tila ba'y antok na antok na. Sino ba naman ang hindi mapapagod kapag gumamit ka ng Byakugan ng humigit kumulang dalawang oras?

"Sige, ako na lang bahala dito." Sabi ni Sakura na concerned.

Ngunit bago natulog si Neji ay ginising niya muna si Sasuke. "Sasuke, palitan mo muna ako. Samahan mo na lang si Sakura sa pagbabantay." Wika ng namimikit mata na si Neji.

"Eh, natutulog pa ako eh." Naiinis na reply ni Sasuke.

"Ah ganun ha? Uchiha Sasuke, bilang leader ng squad na ito, inuutusan kitang bumangon at tulungan si Sakura sa pagbabantay." Utos ni Neji.

"Kasi naman eh." Naiiritang sinabi ni Sasuke. "Sige na, sasamahan ko na."

"Mabuti naman, inaantok na ako eh." Sabi ng talagang inaantok ng Hyuuga.

Umalis na si Sasuke sa kanyang sleeping bag at dumiretso sa may bonfire kung nasan si Sakura.

Nakita ni Sakura na papalapit si Sasuke kaya, "Sasuke-kun, matulog ka na lang, kaya ko naman toh eh."

"Ok lang, mahihirapan naman na akong matulog kasi ang lakas ng hilik ni Naruto eh." Sabi ni Sasuke.

Natawa na lang si Sakura sa sinabi ni Sasuke. Pumikit na lang siya at itinango ang kanyang ulo. Habang si Sasuke naman ay umupo sa tabi ni Sakura at napatingin din siya sa kanya. Agad na napansin si Sasuke and magandang mukha ni Sakura kasi nagrereflect yung ilaw nung apoy at nang buwan kaya nakikita niya ng malinaw ang mukha ni Sakura.

_'Talagang nagbago na si Sakura. Lalo siyang gumanda kesa nung dati.'_ Nagulat na lang si Sasuke sa kaniyang inisip. _'Ano ba tong iniisip ko, siguro matagal ko lang siyang hindi nakita kaya ganun na lang ako mag-isip. Oo tama, yun siguro.'_ Yun ang pilit na nilalagay ni Sasuke sa kanyang isipan.

Dumilat din sa wakas si Sakura at nakita niya si Sasuke na nakatitig sa kanya. Agad namula ang kanyang pisngi at sinabi niya na lang kay Sasuke ang mga salitang madalas na sinasabi ng mga babae sa mga lalaki. "May dumi ba ako sa mukha?"

"Ha? Eh, ano, wala naman." Sagot ng kinakabahang binata.

"Eh ba't ka nakatitig sa mukha ko?" Tanong ulit ni Sakura.

"Ah, wala lang din." Sagot ng mas kinakabahan na Sasuke. _'Shit, ano ba tong pinagsasasabi ko?'_ Tanong ni Sasuke sa sarili.

"Ah ok. Inaantok na ako, tulog na muna ako ha." Paalam ni Sakura kay Sasuke.

"O sige." Sagot ng Uchiha.

Kukuhanin na sana ni Sakura ang kanyang sleeping niya ng mapansin niyang hindi niya ito dala. Tapos wala din namang extra sleeping bag yung kanyang kasamahan. _'Pano na toh?'_ tanong ni Sakura sa sarili. _'Hindi naman ako pwedeng matulog diyan na damuhan dahil nag-iisa lang ang damit ko at ayaw ko tong madumihan.'_

Bumalik na lang si Sakura sa may bonfire at naupo. Laking gulat ni Sasuke kaya nag-tanong siya, "Ba't di ka pa matulog?"

"Nakalimutan ko kasing dalhin yung sleeping bag ko eh." Sagot ni Sakura na na-eembarrass na.

"Ah ganun ba?" Tanong ni Sasuke sabay lapit kay Sakura. "Sumandal ka na lang sa balikat ko, at wag kang mag-alala, hindi naman ako bastos eh. Tsaka hindi na naman ako inaantok kaya ok lang."

Dahil sa offer na iyon ni Sasuke ay kinilig si Sakura at nag-blush. "Sigurado kang ok lang sa iyo? Kung hindi naman ok lang sa akin, hindi naman kita pinipilit eh."

"Ok lang talaga, wala ka namang ibang hihigaan eh." Insist ni Sasuke.

"Ok, sabi mo eh." sabi ni Sakura sabay sandal kay Sasuke.

Nung naramdaman na ni Sasuke na tulog na si Sakura ay dahan dahan niyang isinandal si Sakura sa may puno. Hinubad ni Sasuke ang kanyang jacket para maibalot niya si Sakura nang hindi siya lamigin. Pagtapos ay hinayaan na lang ulit ni Sasuke na matugol si Sakura na nakasandal sa kaniya.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Umaga na at ang unang nagising ay si Sakura. _'Bakit parang hindi ako nilalamig?'_ Tanong ni Sakura sa kanyang sarili. Dumilat siya at nakita niyang nakabalot sa kanya ang isang jacket na may tatak ng Uchiha. Dahil sa nakita niya, agad bumangon si Sakura.

"Gising ka na pala." Sabi ng isang lalaking pogi na may black na buhok.

"Hindi ka ba natulog?" Tanong ni Sakura.

"Hindi, kailangan ko kasi kayong bantayan eh. Lalo ka na, mukhang napakasarap nga ng tulog mo eh." Sabi ni Sasuke habang nakangiti.

"T-talaga, binantayan mo ako buong magdamag?" Tanong nang kunoichi na namumula.

"Oo naman." Sagot ni Sasuke. "Tara kain na tayo. Tayo pa lang naman yung gising eh." Yaya ni Sasuke.

"Marunong ka bang magluto?" Tanong ulit ni Sakura.

"Siyempre, ako lang nag-luluto para sa sarili ko nung na kay Orochimaru pa ako eh. Kaya lang hindi ganun kasarap yung luto ko eh." Nahihiyang sinabi ni Sasuke.

"Haha, ok lang yun. Kesa naman sa wala." Natatawang sinabi ni Sakura na kanya.

"Normal lang na breakfast toh ha. Rice dumpling lang at eggs." Wika ni Sasuke.

"Ok."

Habang kumakain silang dalawa, nagising na si Neji,Naruto, at Ino. Kaya sila nagising kasi mayroon silang naaamoy na pagkain kaya dali-dali silang nag-ayos at pinuntahan nila ang lugar kung saan nanggagaling yung amoy. Nakita nila na kumakain na sina Sakura at Sasuke.

"Uyy, ang aga-aga nag-dadate na kayo." Sabi ni Naruto na tila bang nang-iinis.

Nagulat sina Sasuke at Sakura at sila'y nag-blush. "Hindi noh, kumakain lang kami ng breakfast kasi hindi pa kayo gising kanina." Sabi ng Uchihang namumula.

"Oo nga, ang dumi talaga ng utak mo Naruto." Sabi ng medic-nin.

"Palusot pa eh kitang-kita na." Pilit na inis ni Naruto.

"Ang kulit mo talaga." Naiinis na sinabi ni Sasuke habang nakatingin kay Naruto na para bang mangkakatay ng tao.

"Ok, cool ka lang." Natatakot na sinabi ni Naruto.

"Hoy Tenten, Shikamaru, at Hinata, gising na at kumain na tayo." Pasigaw na sinabi ni Neji.

"Gumising na rin po kayo Mr. Tagakuchi. Kakain na po tayo." Malambing na sinabi ni Ino.

Ngayong silang lahat ay gising na, sabay-sabay na silang kumain at naghanda para nanaman sa isang araw ng paglalakbay.

To Be Continued...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sori kung walang ShikaIno ngayon ha. Sa next chapter na lang iyon ok? Enge na lang ng reviews.


	5. Ang PagIbig Na Nawala

**Author's Note:** Itong storyang ito ay naganap after 3 years mula nung timeskip. Ibig sabihin, kung ano yung age nila ngayon sa manga ay +3 na. Gets? Kung Gets nyo na (at kahit kung hindi nyo pa gets) sisimulan ko na yung storya.

Atsaka nga pala, I don't own Naruto ok?

**Side-notes:** Dito po sa fic na ito, ang mga pairings ay NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen, at SasuSaku. Opo, Si Sasuke ay nakapaghiganti na kay Itachi at ngayon ay isa na siyang mamamayan ulit ng Konoha. Yun lang po. Enjoy!!!!

_Italics Iniisip_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5: Ang Pag-ibig na Nawala**

Tapos ng kumain ng breakfast ang ating mga bida at naghahanda na sila para sa isang araw ng paglalakbay.

Sa kanilang paglalakbay ay puro mga magnanakaw lang ang kanilang nakakalaban. Wala namang binatbat yung mga thieves kaya boring pa rin kung tutuosin.

"Neji, mga ilang oras pa bago tayo makarating sa border ng Fire Country at ng Earth Country?" Tanong ni Shikamaru.

"Mga limang oras pa, bakit"? Tanong ng cool na si Neji.

"Eh kasi base sa mga calculations ko, mga tatlong oras na lang ang hihintayin natin bago sumugod ang mga Lightning-nins." Sagot ng tamad na shadow controller.

Dahil sa sinabi ni Shikamaru, nagulat ang mga kasamahan niya at nanginig si Shimeji.

"Anong pinagsasasabi mo Shikamaru? Kung may susugod sa atin, ginawa na sana nila ito habang natutulog tayo noh." Sabi ni Ino na medyo kinabahan dahil ang mga Lightning-nin ang pangatlong pinakamalalakas na mga ninja sa mundo. Una ang Konoha at pumangalawa ang Suna.

"Bakit hindi nila tayo sinugod habang natutulog tayo? Simple lang, kasi sila rin ay naglalakbay ngayon sa kasalukuyan. At ang iba naman ay malamang na naghihintay sa border ng Konoha." Wika ni Shikamaru na seryoso na ngayon.

"At paano mo naman nasabi na mga Lightning-nin ang susugod sa atin?" Tanong ni Sasuke.

"Naruto, naaalala mo ba nung nagusap kayo ni Shimeji?" Tanong ni Naruto.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Teka po Mr. Tagakuchi, kung merong Hidden Village of Iwa eh di may Kage kayo dun?" Tanong ni Naruto._

_"Oo, ang tawag sa kanya ay Dotokage. Ang pangalan niya ay Shibire" Sabi ng daimyo._

_"Ah, bakit kayo ang ipinadala dito kung hindi naman po kayo isang ninja." Tanong ni Naruto na parang atat malaman ang sagot._

_"Ako kasi ang kapatid ng Dotokage, kaya ako yung pinaka-pinagkakatiwalaan niya." Wika ng daimyo._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Oo, naaalala ko na." Sabi ni Naruto.

"Nung sinabi ni Shimeji na kapatid niya ang Dotokage, inisip ko na kaagad ang kalagayan ng Hidden Village ng Iwa at Kuwo. (A/N: Ang Kuwo ay nakuha ko sa at located siya in the Lightning country.) Napapalabas kasi sa 'TV Patrol World' na kasalukuyang nag-tatalo ang mga Iwa-nin at Kuwo-nin. Wika ni Shikamaru. (A/N: Hehe, kapamilya ako eh)

"At inisip-isip mo na baka gustohin ng mga Kuwo-nin na gantihan ang mga Iwa-nin sa pamamagitan ng pag-patay sa kanilang Feudal Lord?" Hula na tanong ni Neji.

"Oo. At kung tama ang aking hinihinala ay mga Jounin-level na mga ninja ang ipinadala ng Chikage. (A/N: Ok, korny yung name pero kung ang Kage ng Lightning Village ay Raikage, Chikage na lang ang gagamitin ko. You know, Raikage as in Raikiri at Chikage as in Chidori?)" Kaya ang mga susunod na laban natin ay tiyak na mahihirap." Wika ni Shikamaru.

'_Ang talino naman niya. Ideal na ideal ang kanyang katalinuhan dahil isa rin ang katalinuhan sa mga hinahanap-hanap ng mga babae sa isang lalaki. At kung titignan mo rin siya ng mabuti, medyo kyut siya. Ahhhhh, ano ba tong pinagiiisip ko. Cool ka lang, teammates lang naman kayo eh.' _ Isip ni Ino sa kanyang sarili. Nayuko si Ino, _'Oo, teammates LANG kami.'_

"Alam mo Shikamaru, tatapatin na kita." Panimulang sinabi ni Naruto. "Naisip ko rin yan kaya lang naunahan mo ako. Ang ibig sabihin nun, halos parehas na ang ating IQ."

Hinampas ni Sasuke si Naruto at nag-sabing, "Tange, ang IQ ni Shikamaru ay 200, hindi 2. Atsaka para magkaroon ka ng IQ, dapat may utak ka. Kaya napakalayo pa rin ng agwat niyo ni Shikamaru." Naiiritang sinabi ni Sasuke.

"Anong sinabi mo Sasuke-teme? Kung napakayabang mo diyan, spell cat." Sabi ni Naruto.

"Anong tingin mo sa akin, tanga? Kahit yung mga kakapasok lang sa academy na mga bata ay kayang sagutin yung tanong mong walang kwenta." Mas naiiritang sinabi ni Sasuke.

"I-spell mo na lang. O baka naman hindi mo kaya." Nangingising sinabi ni Naruto.

"C-A-T, o yan. Masaya ka na?" Sabi ni Sasuke.

"Mali." Natatawang sinabi ni Naruto. "Ang spelling niya dapat ay C-U-T, you know, as in nahiwa."

"Iiiiiiiii." Sabi ng galit na naiinis na si Sasuke.

Natawa na lang ang kanilang kasamang mga kunoichi.

Dahil sa labis na katawanan ni Ino, nawala ang kanyang konsentrasyon at hindi niya napansin ang water puddle sa harap niya at ito'y hindi sinasadyang naapakan niya. Nadulas si Ino at inexpect niya na ang kanyang damit ay marurumihan na ngunit kahit limang segundo na ang nakalipas ay ni hindi pa niya nararamdaman ang pagkabagsak niya. Dumilat siya at nakita niyang sinalo siya ni Shikamaru.

"Nasaktan ka ba? Sa susunod tignan mo na dinadaanan mo para hindi ka madisgrasya. Di ako parati nasa likod mo para saluhin ka ha." Sabi ng nagaalalang Shikamaru.

Ganoon lang ang kanilang pwesto ng halos dalawang minuto.

'_Ba't parang ngayon ko lang nakita si Shikamaru na nag-aalala sa akin. Haha, siya nag-aalala sa akin? What the hell. Pero ang kyut niya sa angulo niya ngayon. Ano ba tong pumapasok sa isip ko. Oo nga at wala na akong gusto kay Sasuke pero ibig sabihin ba na si Shikamaru na ang pumalit sa butas na iniwan ni Sasuke sa puso ko?' _Isip ni Ino sa kaniyang sarili.

"Hoy, kung magkaka-inlaban kayo ay hintayin niyo munang matapos yung misyon natin." Sigaw ng hyper na hyper na blondie na si Naruto.

Tumayo bigla si Ino dahil sa sinabi ni Naruto. Nag-blush si Ino at si Shikamaru.

Sa patuloy nilang paglalakbay, nilapitan ni Ino si Shikamaru at sinabi niyang, "Salamat kanina Shikamaru ha."

"Ah yun ba, wala yun. Para san pa ang mga teammates kung hindi naman tayo nagtutulungan." Wika ni Shikamaru na may slight na tinta ng red sa kanyang pisngi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Makaraan ang dalawa't kalahating oras ng nakakalipas at wala paring kalaban ng lumalabas.

"Shikamaru, sigurado ka ba na may susugod talaga? Halos tatlong oras na lang kasi ay nasa border na tayo eh." Tanong ni Tenten.

"Oo, siguradong sigurado na ako. Neji at Hinata, pwede niyo bang i-activate ang Byakugan niyo?" Request ni Shikamaru sa cousins.

"Byakugan!" Sabay na sigaw ng cousins.

"Bilib ako sa iyo Shikamaru, may kalaban nga. At base sa kanilang forehead protectors ay mga lightning-nin nga sila." Sabi ng Jounin ng Hyuuga Prodigy.

"Kita niyo na? Mga ilan sila?" Tanong ni Shikamaru.

"A-Apat sila." Sabi ni Hinata.

"Kung apat lang sila, ibig sabihin mga high-ranked Jounin sila." Panimula ni Shikamaru. "Kaya habang nandito pa tayo ay paplanuhin ko ng mabuti ang sitwasyon."

Matapos ng halos limang minutong pag-iisip, nagpasya na si Shikamaru. "Dahil apat ang kalaban at tayo naman ay walo, lalaban tayo ng dalawahan. Ibig sabihin, 2 vs. 1. Mas lamang tayo sa ganoon. Ang naiiisip ko naman na magkakapartner ay sina……." Dun natapos si Shikamaru ngunit bigla na lang din siyang ulit na nagsalita. "Naruto at Hinata, dahil si Naruto ay malakas ngunit careless siya kaya si Hinata ang magiging depensa dahil sa kanyang 'Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyonshou' na technique."

Agad namula si Hinata at medyo kinabahan. Si Naruto naman ay naiinis kasi tinawag siya na careless ni Shikamaru at masaya rin kasi kasama niya si Hinata.

Nagpatuloy si Shikamaru, "Ang susunod naman ay sina Sasuke at Sakura dahil si Sasuke ay malakas ngunit kung nagkataon na siya'y lubhang nasugatan, si Sakura ang bahalang gumamot sa kaniya."

Parehong natuwa at nag-blush si Sasuke at Sakura dito. At laking gulat ng lahat ng hindi man nag-reklamo si Ino kaya kinausap muna ni Sakura si Ino ng panandalian.

"Ino, may sakit ka ba?" Tanong ni Sakura sabay lagay ng kanyang kamay sa noo ni Ino.

"Ano bang ginagawa mo?" Sabi ni Ino. "Kung nagtataka ka kung bakit hindi ako nagalit sa yo, kasi wala na akong gusto kay Sasuke. Nawala yun simula nung iniwan ni Sasuke ang Konoha."

"Eh ba't hindi mo sinabi sa akin?" Tanong ng pink-haired friend niya.

"Nagtanong ka ba?" Sabi ni Ino.

"Ah eh hindi. Ehehe." Sabi ng embarrassed na Sakura.

Nagpatuloy ulit si Shikamaru. "Ang susunod na magka-grupo ay si Neji at Tenten. Si Neji ang magiging bahala sa mga close ranged fighters dahil sa kanyang 'Jyuuken' at si Tenten ang bahala sa mga long-range attacks."

Nag-blush si Tenten nung nalaman niyang si Neji ang partner niya. Ngunit si Neji naman ay pilit na itinatago ang kanyang ngiti at tuwa sa pagkakasama niya kay Tenten.

"At ang huling grupo ay ako at si Ino." Wika ni Shikamaru. "Ako kasi ay may kakayahan na maimobalize ang kalaban at si Ino naman ay may alam din na konting healing techniques at kaya niya rin i-take over ang katawan ng kalaban."

'_Kasama ko si Shikamaru, ayos.'_ Ang nasa isip ni Ino.

"Ngayon naman, ang tingin ko ay ang grupo ni Sasuke ang dapat na magbantay kay Shimeji dahil si Sakura ay may malalakas sa Taijutsu para ma-protektahan si Shimeji at kung saka-sakali ay pede siyang gumamit ng healing techniques kung mayroong hindi magandang mangyari kay Shimeji." Paliwanag ni Shikamaru.

"Ngayon ay hihintayin na lang natin ang kalaban na sumugod……" Wika ng excited na ninjang si Naruto.

To Be Continued………..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sa susunod na chapter ay mga laban na dapat abangan dahil may mga bagay na unexpected na mangyayari. Enge reviews ha?


	6. Ang Panimula Na Laban

**Author's Note:** Itong storyang ito ay naganap after 3 years mula nung timeskip. Ibig sabihin, kung ano yung age nila ngayon sa manga ay +3 na. Gets? Kung Gets nyo na (at kahit kung hindi nyo pa gets) sisimulan ko na yung storya.

Atsaka nga pala, I don't own Naruto ok?

**Side-notes:** Dito po sa fic na ito, ang mga pairings ay NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen, at SasuSaku. Opo, Si Sasuke ay nakapaghiganti na kay Itachi at ngayon ay isa na siyang mamamayan ulit ng Konoha. Yun lang po. Enjoy!!!!

_Italics Iniisip_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6: Ang Panimula Na Laban**

Bente minutos na ang nakalipas at wala pa ring sign ng kalaban anywhere. Kaya ngayon ay fully activated na nina Neji at Hinata ang kanilang bloodline limit na Byakugan. Naka-activate na rin ang Sharingan ni Sasuke in case masyadong mabilis ang kalaban.

"Andito na sila." Sigaw ni Neji. "Tandaan niyo ang plano ni Shikamaru. Walang magpapasikat at mag-concentrate sa laban." Dagdag ni Neji para patamaan si Naruto. Kasi ba naman, napunta ang cousin niya, na si Hinata, kay Naruto. Eh may mga pagkakataon na nagiging careless pa naman siya. Pero sa ngayon, kelangan na lang niya magtiwala kay Naruto na alagaan ng mabuti si Hinata.

"Humanda na kayong lahat." Sigaw ni Sasuke dahil tila naaninag niya ang isang Lightning-nin.

Pagkatapos na pagkatapos sumigaw ni Sasuke, may isang kunai na lumipad patungo sa kanila pero na-deflect ito ni Tenten. Pero laking gulat nila ng may nakita silang explosive tag na nakakabit sa kunai.

"Tago, may bomba!" Sigaw ni Tenten dahil siya ang nakakita sa bomba dahil sa expertise niya sa mga weapons.

Sa kasamaang palad, malakas ang naging impact ng bomba at nagkahiwalay ang grupo. Pero magkasama pa rin ang original pairings na ginawa ni Shikamaru.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kina Sasuke at Sakura**

"AH!" Sigaw ni Sakura habang nahulog siya at naumpog sa puno.

"Okay ka lang ba Sakura?!" Wika ni Sasuke habang nakatitig siya kay Sakura.

Pagtapos naman nun ay sumunod na nalaglag mula sa puno si Shimeji. "Mr. Tagakuchi, kamusta po ang kalagayan niyo?!" Tanong ni Sakura na biglang nabangon.

"Ang sakit ng likod ko." Sabi ni Shimeji. Agad ginamot ni Sakura si Shimeji at tsaka ginamot niya sarili niya.

"Um Sasuke-kun?! Asan yung iba?!" Tanung ni Sakura kay Sasuke.

"Nahiwalay tayo sa kanila nang sumabog ang bomba." Sabi ni Sasuke.

Agad nagulat si Sakura at nag-alala siya sa mga kaibigan niya. _'Ano na kaya nangyari sa kanila? Ayos lang kaya sila?' _Tanong ni Sakura sa kanyang sarili habang nanginginig sa kakaisip kung ano nangyari sa kanila. Nanginginig siya sa takot.

Agad naman tong napansin ni Sasuke at kinomfort niya si Sakura. "Sakura, wag ka mag-alala. Malakas sila at kaya nilang ipagtanggol ang kanilang sarili. Magtiwala ka lang sa kanila."

Tinitigan ni Sakura si Sasuke at naisip na tama siya. _'Oo, magtitiwala ako sa inyo.' _, isip ni Sakura. "Salamat Sasuke-kun."

Di nagtagal at na-sense ni Sasuke na may paparating na kalaban. "Sakura, bantayan mo si Shimeji. May kalaban na paparating."

Agad tumakbo sina Sasuke at Sakura para bantayan si Shimeji. Natakot naman si Shimeji at nag-alala. Pero pumasok sa isip niya ang sinabi ni Tsunade noon.

**FLASHBACK**

"Bakit ayaw nyo pa pong i-promote yung dalawang Genin kung malakas sila?" Tanong ng curious na daimyo sa Godaime Hokage na si Tsunade.

"Kasi yung dalawang Genin ay pinagbabawalan kong sumali sa Chuunin exams kasi masyado silang malakas at lugi yung ibang Genins na sasali dun. At kelangan ko rin ng permiso ng mga matatandang councilors dito para mai-promote sila at maging Jounin. Kaya para sila ay maging Jounin, kelangan nilang matapos ang misyon na ito at makabalik dito sa Konoha ng ligtas."

"Tsaka wag kayo mag-alala, kahit wala sa hitsura nila, magaling yung dalawang Genin na yun."

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Naging kalmado si Shimeji sa naisip at nagpasiya siya na magtiwala na lamang sa dalawang bumabantay sa kaniya.

"Kung sino ka man, lumabas ka sa pinagtataguan mo at harapin mo kami." Sigaw ni Sasuke.

"Hahaha, matapang ka bata." Sabi ng boses. Boses na tila pag-aari ng kanilang kalaban. "Di mo kilala kung sino pinagsasabihan mo bata." Dagdag ng boses. Sabay labas ng tao mula sa kadiliman at nagpakita na siya kay Sasuke at Sakura.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kina Naruto at Hinata**

"ARAY!!!!!!!" Sigaw ni Naruto dahil nauntog siya sa isang branch ng puno. "Ang sakit ng ulo ko. Para akong nasakay sa roller coaster."

Pagkasabi nun ni Naruto ay tumingala siya at nakita niya si Hinata na mauuntog na rin sa puno pero bago pa man ma-warningan ni Naruto si Hinata, umilag si Hinata at nag-focus siya ng Chakra sa kanyang kamay at paa kaya nakakapit siya sa puno. At safe siyang nag-landing sa ground.

"Wow Hinata, galing mo naman. Di ko sukat akalain na kaya mong gawin yun ah." Wika ni Naruto kay Hinata.

Namula si Hinata at inisip, _'Pinuri ako ni Naruto-kun.' _"Um, salamat Naruto-kun."

Binigyan na lamang ni Naruto si Hinata ng matingkad na ngiti.

Di nagtagal ay may misteriosong boses ang nagsalita, "Ano ba toh, mga bata lang. Tapos wala man lang dito ang Daimyo. Grrrr." Sabay labas sa damuhan.

Agad kinabahan si Naruto at Hinata at nakita nila ang mahiwagang kalaban.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kina Shikamaru at Ino**

Sa kabutihang palad, sina Shikamaru at Ino ang pinaka-malayo sa bomba nang ito'y sumabog kaya hindi ganun katindi ang sugat na natamo nila. Ngunit natangay din sila dahil sa lakas ng impact ng bomba.

Si Shikamaru ay ligtas na naka-landing sa lupa. Pero di nagtagal ay nakita niya si Ino na malalaglag na sa isang bangin. Agad tumakbo si Shikamaru ng napaka-bilis. Bilis na hindi niya sukat akalain na kaya niya. Pero mabuti na rin yun dahil nasagip niya ng oras si Ino.

"Hoy Ino, di ba sinabi ko na sa iyo na mag-ingat ka?! Di mo ba alam na napakabilis ng tinakbo ko para lang maligtas ka sa kamatayan?!" Sigaw ng hinihingal na Shikamaru kay Ino.

"At sino naman nagsabi sa iyo na iligtas mo ako. Kaya ko sarili ko." Sagot naman ng yellow haired kunoichi habang humihingal.

"Aba, imbis na nagpapasalamat ka ikaw pa nagagalit?!" Galit na sinabi ni Shikamaru.

"Aba ka rin. Tsaka kung niligtas mo man ako, ikaw na nagdesisyon nun. Wala naman akong sinabing iligtas mo ako eh. Desisyon mo yun kaya panindigan mo at wag mo akong sigawan." Banat ni Ino.

"Muntik ka ng mamatay, tapos niligtas pa kita. Tapos eto matatanggap ko?! Loko ka rin noh." Ganti naman ni Shikamaru.

"Wala akong pakiala------" Sabi ni Ino pero naputol siya nang may sumingit na boses ng isang babae.

"Sige na sige na. Tama na lover's quarrel niyo para makapaglaban na tayo." Sabi ng babaeng boses.

"At sino ka naman?" Tanong ni Shikamaru sa boses.

Bumaba ang nagmamay-ari ng babaeng boses mula sa isang puno at nagpakita...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kina Neji at Tenten**

Sa kanilang grupo, sina Neji at Tenten lang ang naka-defend mula sa bomba. Si Neji gamit ang kanyang Kaiten at si Ten naman gamit ang kanyang shield. (Okay, di ko talaga alam kung may shield si Tenten pero sakay na lang kayo. Kahit papaano weapon din ang shield noh!)

Nang luminaw na ang paligid at nawala ang mga alikabok at dumi na nagpapalabo sa lugar. Naaaninag ni Neji ang kalaban gamit ang kanyang Byakugan.

"Mag-ingat ka Tenten, naaaninag ko ang kalaban at alam ko na weapons din ang expertise nito." Sabi ni Neji.

"Panu mo naman nasabi yun?!" Tanung ni Tenten.

"Simple lang, siya ang nagbato sa atin ng bomba dahil siya ang nandito. Kung titgnan mo paligid mo, hindi mo makikita sina Shimeji, Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, at Shikamaru dahil tinangay sila ng pagsabog. Syempre maghihiwalay sila para makita ang Daimyo. At syempre yung matitira dito, yung nagbato ng bomba. Sapagkat siya ang pinakamalapit sa grupo natin kanina. Hindi niya naman siguro ibabato ang bomba kung malapit yung mga kasamahan niya di ba?" Paliwanag ni Neji.

"Naiintindihan ko na sinasabi mo." Sabi naman ni Tenten.

"Matalino ka bata. Alam na alam mo ang nangyari. Pero ang pinagtataka ko ay panu? Pano mo ako naaninag? At panu mo nakita ang bomba ko?" Sabi ng mysteriosong boses.

"Dahil gamit ko ang aking mga mata." Sigaw ni Neji.

"Ahh, ang Byakugan. Ang sinasabi nilang mata na nakakakita sa halos lahat ng bagay. Ngayon lamang ako nakakita nito. Magiging maganda ang laban natin." Sabi ng boses.

Pagkatapos na pagkatapos na mag-salita ang boses, agad bumato si Neji ng kunai sa direksyon ng boses. Agad umiwas ang mysteriosong tao at tumalon sabay nagpakita na rin kina Neji at Tenten.

"Ha, wala na sigurong dahilan pa para magtago. Makikita mo rin naman ako eh." Sabi ng mysteriosong tao.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehe, slight cliffhanger muna. Sori nga pala kung nakalagay sa latest chapter na may matinding laban na mangyayari. Parang etong chapter na toh muna ung opening ba nung laban. Dont worry, next chapter may laban na talaga. Next chapter natin makikita ang laban nina ShikaIno at NejiTen. And next chapter ko rin ire-reveal ung ibang enemies nila.

Reviews please. And thanks nga rin pala kina: **fangirlgaara** and **erChEnsAkuRa**for reviewing.


End file.
